


Today with you, and tomorrow just us two

by twinSky



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, mild oblivious-ness, the latter two character tags are minor roles, though more Fake Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: "What is he your boyfriend?” One of the girls say, hand on her hip as she looks him up and down.Yusuke pauses, considering the statement, is it his turn to help out? He’s seen enough of those drama’s with Futaba to know what he’s supposed to do in these kind of situations. He turns his head to look at the other, who looks like he’s about to respond but Yusuke beats him to the punch leaning down to press the other’s lips against his.He breaks apart after a moment heart beating oddly fast, staring at Akira’s flushed and awed look – another one to memorize and immortalize later – what happened next in those dramas? Oh, right.He turns to look at the girls and smiles, “Yes, indeed I am.”





	Today with you, and tomorrow just us two

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Vic](http://www.gayycat.tumblr.com) for the [persona secret santa](http://www.personasecretsanta2k17.tumblr.com). They requested some shukita and fake dating! I don't think I quite nailed that down but the spirit of it is there lol. Hope they enjoy it, and hope all of you reading it as well do too!!
> 
> Also, I know I have post canon and aged up characters tagged, because they are! But it's kind of irrelevant to the overall plot, it's just something I realised when I wrote the scene with Shiho (who came out of nowhere tbh) so I thought I'd make sure to note that. They're all university aged here, and Akira is staying LeBlanc again while he goes to uni, Yusuke lives on res (do japanese uni's have res... idk)

The crowds of Shibuya are always interesting to watch.  A never-ending flow of people walking past so absorbed in their own little worlds and not paying attention to any of the hundreds of people they pass by. Yusuke tends to prefer people watching from the subway terminals, there’s more shade there and he burns easy, but there’s something quite nice about watching people from above ground in such a busy and well-travelled area.

He sighs, idly wishing he had brought his sketchbook along with him for the encounter. There is inspiration everywhere he looks and he feels fit to burst with all the ideas swirling inside him, surely Akira would not mind if they spent some of their time letting him draw, enough of their time spent together consisted of it for it to be an expected and accepted situation. His attention drifts to one of the nearby stores, maybe he has enough time to buy a sketchbook and pencil before the other arrives?

Actually, he thinks, taking a quick look around, shouldn’t have Akira have arrived by now? Their meeting time has come and gone he’s quite sure and if Akira is ever running more than a couple minutes late he makes sure to message his apologies and give an ETA. He couldn’t still be sleeping, Akira probably has the best sleep schedule out of all of them if his tales about Morgana’s

Yusuke takes out his phone from his pocket, looking down at it as he checks to confirm the time, and then after a couple more minutes later opens up his messages to confirm the location and that he hasn’t missed any texts since.

_[Received Yesterday at 22:23] yea sure_

_[Received Yesterday at 22:23] meet me by the big bang burger at 4_

_[Sent Yesterday at 22:24] Understood._

_[Received Yesterday at 22:25] and just to be clear yusuke, the one in Shibuya not like Hawaii or something_

It’s 4:23 now he notes as he re-pockets the phone and aside from Ryuji, Ann, and Haru talking in the group chat there are no new messages, and definitely none from Akira. He frowns, taking a look around, he’s definitely in front of the Big Bang Burger, he can smell the over salted fries and cooking meat from here and his clock is correct as far as he’s aware. So Akira should be here, or at least have texted him by now.

His eyes widen as he spots Akira further down the street, backed against the wall and smiling down at three girls who seem to be making it a mission to press as close to him as possible. Yusuke is no expert on human interaction, it’s part of the reason he likes observing as much as he does, to see how others react and interact with each other. And with all the time he’s spent around the group he thinks he’s picked up on some of their more nuanced expressions.

Which is why he can tell that despite Akira’s seemingly easygoing expression he is actually something that is either annoyed or distressed, perhaps even both. He approaches quietly, almost feeling as if he’s back in a palace as he hides and sneaks past the crowds, trying to get to them without being spotted. Akira usually looks so calm and collected even in their most dire situations, his possible distress at talking to a couple of girls their age is equally alarming and intriguing.

“I have somewhere to be.” Is the first thing he hears as he finally gets close enough, and sure enough Akira’s voice is slightly flat, annoyed, and his eyebrow is twitching almost unnoticeably as he looks at the girls.

“You’ve been saying that forever.” One of the girls says twirling a lock of light brown hair; she has highlights that Yusuke imagines stand out quite beautifully in the sunlight.

“Yeah and if you were really in a rush you’d have rushed off by now but here you are talking to us for the past,” she looks down at her watch, “oh wow twenty-five minutes! See you definitely can’t have anywhere to go.” She leans back a bit, crossing her arm as she smirks. Her eyes sparkle a bit, and the colour of her shirt brings out the green flecks in her eyes.

“If it’s been that long then clearly you’re just playing hard to get, come on, come with us to get a drink it’ll be fun.” The last girl says, reaching out to tug on Akira’s sleeve. Neither her hair or eyes are as stand out as the other two, but she holds herself with a confidence that commands attention and makes her shine.

All three are rather beautiful girls, and they complement each other nicely. None are to the degree of Ann of course but he really wishes he had a sketchbook so he could capture the three of them in this moment. An intense almost scary look in their eyes that is absolutely captivating.

Truly the beauty of humanity; love and lust, want and greed, desire and conception.

He blinks, shakes his head, he came here for a reason, to find out what had been taking Akira so long. Clearly it was these girls that were holding him, and clearly he did not want to be with them any longer, so he’s not sure why he still is. Is he perhaps trying to end this peacefully but they are being unamenable to the decision?

If that’s the case, then as Akira’s friend it his duty to help him out in his time of need. He shimmies out of his hiding spot and when Akira’s eyes land on him his expression almost collapses in relief. It stuns him, he’s not sure Akira’s ever looked at him like that, if anyone’s ever looked at him like that. He tries to commit every detail of the expression to memory so he can draw it out later and immortalize it forever. With that decided he snaps back into the situation just in time to catch Akira waving him over, a casual motion that betrays the almost anxious look from just moments earlier.

“Yusuke, I’m sorry for being so late I got caught up talking to these… lovely ladies.” He shoves gently past them, sidling up beside him and throwing a friendly arm around his shoulder. It’s the easy casual kind of friendly affection he sees him and Ryuji partake in all the time but he’s never been on receiving end of it. Should he return it? Or would that be odd, he’s not sure.

“You’d rather hang with him then us? What is he your boyfriend?” One of the girls say, hand on her hip as she looks him up and down.

Yusuke pauses, considering the statement, is it his turn to help out? He’s seen enough of those drama’s with Futaba to know what he’s supposed to do in these kind of situations. He turns his head to look at the other, who looks like he’s about to respond but Yusuke beats him to the punch leaning down to press the other’s lips against his.

While Akira’s hair looks perpetually like he just got out of bed, the rest of him is always nicely taken care of so he’s not surprised that the other lips are soft the faint taste of cherry chap-stick coming across. Yusuke has never kissed someone before, so he’s not entirely sure what he’s doing, but the other’s lips feel soft and warm against his and he unconsciously raises a hand to cup his head leaning slightly forward as he does.

He breaks apart after a moment heart beating oddly fast, staring at Akira’s flushed and awed look – another one to memorize and immortalize later – what happened next in those dramas? Oh, right.

He turns to look at the girls who are staring with expressions similar to Akira’s, if not a bit more shocked, and smiles, “Yes, indeed I am.”

One of them turns bright red at his affirmation, while another titters softly, the last one huffs with a glare and begins tapping her foot as if expecting an explanation. Yusuke doesn’t bother with giving her one as he grabs an unresponsive Akira by the hand and starts walking away.

“I hope you three have a pleasant day,” he says as they walk away, it pays to be kind or so he’s been told.

“I think you’re lying.” Says the same girl, still glaring and then says something else that he cannot hear because they’ve walked too far from her. He decides to think she was wishing them a pleasant day as well, and he’s sure he will now that he and Akira can actually hang out together like they had planned.

He pauses, feels Akira bump into him at the abrupt stop and more people angrily brush by him with harsh muttered words. They already passed the Big Bang Burger and that had been where they were planning to eat and he doesn’t want to walk back so there has to be somewhere around here they can eat instead. He spots a nice looking bistro and decides that there is good enough, Akira’s not really picky and he’s even less so. As long as the food is edible, he’s willing to eat most anything.

He walks them both into the eatery, and only then does he finally release the other’s hand back into his own possession.

“I apologise for dragging you around but you looked as if you had wanted to get away from them so I thought it would be best to immediately put as much distance between us as possible. I think we are fine now though, I doubt they would follow us this far if at all I’m sure they have better things to do.” Yusuke says, nodding his head slightly at the waitress who waves them over sitting them at a nearby table and leaving them to their menus.

Akira looks at the menu blankly, then up at Yusuke, and then back down to his menu as if trying to decipher something hidden between both things. Yusuke tilts his head, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“Is something the matter Akira? Did I misread the situation, you seemed displeased in their presence but if I overstepped my bounds I must apologize for a completely different kind of problem.” He knew he picked up on that emotion too quickly, of course it was wrong.

“Not at all,” Akira says immediately, the first words he’s said since he had tried to discretely explain the situation with the girls to him, and Yusuke feels a subtle sort of relief. He had been pretty confident in that one he’s glad to not be wrong. “They really were bugging me but trying to play them off nicely wasn’t working, if you hadn’t shown up I probably would’ve had to resort to less polite methods.” Akira smirks at that, and then the expression falters as he scratches his chin.

“Then what’s the matter, you still seem a bit out of it, if it was not that then is it something else. If you are troubled than I hope you would trust me enough as your friend to be open about it with me. You were there for me during my troubled time I am always willing to repay the favour.”

Akira laughs at that, soft with the slightest hint of another emotion Yusuke is not well-versed enough in to identify, “Don’t worry too hard about it I’m fine, thanks though, really.”

Yusuke smiles, “I’m glad,” he says before looking down at the menu to decide what to eat.

“Just wondering though, any reason for exactly why you kissed me?”

He sets the menu back down, looking back up at Akira, “I thought it would be beneficial to play along with the scenario, contradicting her would have led to a longer conversation which you seemed to be against.”

Akira blinks seemingly confused, “Scenario? What scenario?”

He nods, thinking back to the drama he was watching just the other night while he and Futaba texted each other about it, “She asked if I was your boyfriend, and we could have corrected her but then she would have continued to bother you. In the dramas me and Futaba watch however in these kind of situations one of the two kisses the others to support the point effectively proving them correct and stunning them into silence, in the resulting pause in conversation the two can then escape away from the situation. Of course in those the two are usually the main couple or a side couple so it is supposed to be a taste of what is to come for viewers. That is of course, not the situation between us but the circumstances were similar so I thought it would be just as effective.” He smiles, sitting up a bit taller and feeling oddly proud of himself. “And I was right of course because it did get us away from them.”

Akira has that dazed look on his face again, but it’s different this time, as if he’s trying to parse something else. “I see, well you’re right it did work so thanks for that. Don’t do it again though, or at least warn a guy first.” He laughs then, the sound awkward compared to his normal laughter.

“Was it not good? It was my first time so it makes sense that the attempt would be rather poor.” It felt fine to him, rather nice actually, but he’s by no means an expert on the matter.

There is a moment of silence after he finishes talking and a bit confused he picks his menu back up, assuming the conversation is over. He only gets through a couple more items before Akira speaks up again.

“That was your first kiss?” Akira says weakly and Yusuke nods, “You used your first kiss to help me get away from some girls?”

“If you are implying I should have saved it I don’t see what the big deal is. I understand the portrayal of a first kiss being something intimate between people but I don’t think it matters. And in fact using mine to be able to help a dear friend seems like a wonderful use of it, don’t you think?”

Akira laughs at that, the sound more genuine and light-hearted than before, and Yusuke considers it a success. “Well, if you’re sure then it’s fine.”

He hums his affirmation and the conversation lulls as both look through the menu. Akira had insisted on paying when they had been discussing their plans but Yusuke has gotten rather good at finding the cheapest but still appetizing and filling item on any given menu. He’s quite the connoisseur at it if he can say so himself.

The waitress comes by to take their orders and Akira must have picked up on what he was doing because he orders an appetizer as well and then proceeds to pick at it while letting Yusuke have the majority of it. He’d be upset about it, but he’s always willing to eat he just doesn’t want to feel like a burden with his monetary issues.

The food is truly excellent, the restaurant is rather empty and he can’t understand why because their use of ingredients and the way they blend them together is one of the best he’s had in the area for such a cheap price. He remarks this to Akira who simply raises an eyebrow, a sign that he’s listening and wants the other to continue.

He does so gladly, bringing up various cooking techniques that could have been used to make the dish and that the tomatoes have a rather unique taste native to a specific breed grown nearby that given the nature of the meal was a rather inspired choice but still works quite nicely. Akira listens with rapt attention and it always makes him feel warm how interested Akira appears when Yusuke talks. Madarame was never interested in most of what he had to say and he wasn’t permitted to talk to others much outside of necessity. So to have Akira listen to his words and comment on them always brings him quite a bit of joy.

They’re nearly done their meals when he feels Akira’s hand lace through his own. He looks up at the other quizzically and Akira smiles slyly at him, though his cheeks are dusted a slight red, and motions with his head to the side. He follows the motion discretely and sees the same three girls from before. They don’t seem to have noticed the two of them following the waitress to a table farther back.

“We gotta keep up the act right? If we’re goanna start this charade might as well keep it up the act.”

“I don’t think they’ve noticed us though,” He refutes, looking over at them. Two of the girls are talking amongst each other but the one who had laughed when they kissed is watching them, when she notices his gaze she gives a wide smile and a thumbs up. Yusuke feels his cheeks heat up though he is not sure why, he nods back to be polite but otherwise snaps his head back over to Akira. “I appear to have been mistaken.”

Akira laughs, tightening his grip on Yusuke’s hand, and it’s a bizarrely warm feeling. Indescribable and his free hand traces patterns on the table as he tries to imagine would it look like on canvas.

He leans back, letting go of Yusuke’s hand as he does and there is an odd feeling of loss as he does, his finger keeps tracing but the movement is slower. “Should we go then, we’re about done anyways.”

Yusuke nods wondering if whatever had afflicted Akira earlier has transferred to him because words are failing him. Akira grins in response and he almost feels dizzy, maybe he’s getting sick. Or maybe the food sat badly with him, he doesn’t have any allergies as far as he’s aware but perhaps there was something in that food.

So far lost in his thoughts he doesn’t notice Akira pay for their meal and walking out of the restaurant until they’re already a good distance away. He blinks, sees a mother picking up her fallen child as the crowd moves uncaring past, commits the tableau to memory.

He blinks and looks over to Akira who is raising an amused eyebrow at him.

“Ah, sorry, I appear to have spaced out on you.” He says, nodding his head in apology.

Akira waves his hand, shaking his head, “Nah, it’s no big deal I’m sure your thoughts must have been extremely important to have ignored me and my question.”

He’s heard the sentiment before at his school, it’s usually mocking, sarcastic, but Akira appears to be genuine in his response. “What was your question?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted some desert, I know a nice parfait place around here.”

Something mildly sweet and fruity after a savoury dinner would be nice, and he’s still a bit hungry actually. “Yes, that sounds wonderful.”

Akira leads them down some twisted paths where the streets keep getting narrower and dimmer. The people thin out as they walk further and further, before they finally come to a stop in front of an overly bright and cheery store given its surroundings. The bright pink and white store shines like a beacon in it’s surroundings, and is pleasantly full despite the atmosphere surrounding it.

The door swings open a girl with brown hair in a high ponytail sticking her head out, “Akira you dropped by! Come in, come in, we’re surprisingly busy lately.” Her eyes dart over to the two of them in suspicious, “You didn’t do anything did you?”

Akira’s face goes carefully blank, “No Shiho I did not ask my reporter friend to write an article about this place and I definitely did not tell my fortune teller friend to recommend this place to all her customers.”

The girl – Shiho, it would seem – pouts, moving out of the entrance entirely and coming into full view. She’s the standard kind of pretty, though Yusuke is more interested in the cane she holds in one hand leaning lightly against it.

“I’m telling Ann,” she says playfully, wagging a finger at them, “I don’t need your help you know! I got my degree to run this place online and it’s so much better than going to university I don’t know how the rest of you manage it.”

Akira laughs softly, “I didn’t do anything, nothing you can prove or trace back to me anyways. Anyways, this is my friend Yusuke I’m treating him and this is the best place I can think of.”

Shiho raises an eyebrow at Akira, who dutifully ignores it, and then turns to look at him and Yusuke waves politely, “It’s nice to meet you, I’ll be honoured to eat at your establishment.”

She blushes as Akira laughs, “No need for all that just come inside already.” She hurries, turning her back to them and rushing back into the store.

“Years later and you’re still always just off of normal.” Akira laughs, walking inside as Yusuke follows behind him.

Yusuke frowns, “It’s rather difficult, but I’ve improved.” He has, Makoto has even complimented him on it before.

“Oh yeah, no denying that,” Akira agrees, sitting down at the counter and patting the stool beside him.

He sits down with a pleased hum, and just as he does Shiho slides over an overly large glass cup beautifully ordained with fruits, ice cream, and graham crackers. It looks like one of those promotional pictures, beautiful and photogenic but not even close to what the actual product will be like, and yet somehow it is.

“Enjoy lovebirds,” she says before turning towards another customer.

“Shiho,” Akira hisses, but she ignores him laughing softly as she chats with the customer. Yusuke watches the interaction idly, already fully immersed in the parfait. It’s not overly sweet, which is just how he likes it. The fruits are fresh too, a definite plus.

“It’s good right,” Akira says, interrupting his thoughts again, “I’m not sure what she puts in them but they’re surprisingly delicious.”

Yusuke shakes his head, “It’s not surprising at all actually…” he begins, listing all the positive aspects of the desert. Akira nods his head along as Yusuke speaks, pausing every once in a while to take a bite.

“Maybe you should be an online food critic,” Akira says once he’s done, “I don’t understand half the words you say but they sure sounds right and fancy.”

He jumps, pulling his phone out, “Actually I am, Futaba made me a blog awhile back and insisted I used it. I have quite the following actually, I need to remember to add this place and where we went to lunch here tonight.”

“Really, you’ve never mentioned it before, what’s the url?” Akira asks, leaning over to take a look at his phone.

“It’s uh,” – inspiration strikes, and he looks up at Akira wide eyed – “actually never mind that I have something I need you to do.” Akira pauses, leaning back a little bit and good. Good. He takes the parfait and positions it closer to Akira before taking a spoonful and shoving it into a startled Akira’s mouth. It’ll make a wonderful portrait to place alongside his review.

“Okay,” Yusuke says carefully, hand still on the spoon, “Just stay like this when I take my hand off, except grab the spoon with your,” he pauses, tilts his head and considers Akira carefully,” left, with your left hand. And then stay like that until I take the picture.”

Yusuke takes a breath, prepping himself for the picture, and observes Akira’s reddening cheeks as he goes to remove his hand.

“Oh how cute!” An oddly familiar voice calls out, “See I told you they weren’t faking it, that’s totally a couple thing to do and we weren’t even here.”

Yusuke blinks, back turned to the door he can’t see who walked in but from the words he can take a pretty good guess. Akira leans back, cheeks hollowing and he cleans out the spoon in the same action. He covers his face with one hand, but Yusuke catches a tongue peek out to lick his lips as he does and for some reason finds the action more eye-catching than it should warrant.

“God fine, I’ll shut up about it, now come on my fortune teller told me this place was to die for I want the most sugary thing on the menu.” One of the other girls says, and Yusuke pinpoints her voice to the one that had called out to them when they walked away.

“Something to tell me, Akira?” Shiho asks, seeming to pop out of nowhere, both of them startle severely, and Yusuke tries to cover up his discomfort but continuing to eat the little that is left of the parfait.

“No, not at all, in fact we’ll be leaving,” Akira says, slapping some yen onto the table and all but dragging Yusuke out of the store, “keep the change.”

“I don’t want your money!” Shiho calls as they leave, and Akira waves a dismissive hand at her and continues walking.

“She seems nice,” Yusuke says as they walk away.

“She’s awful, her and Ann are awful together make sure to never be in the same room as them.” Akira says, longsuffering and tired and Yusuke laughs. “It’s not a joke!” Akira huffs.

Maybe not, but Yusuke still feels overly amused by the whole day as a whole.

 

-

 

It’s dark by the time they get back to the station. The moon is out and shining bright amongst the scattered grey clouds in the sky.

He’s glad that Akira had already offered to let him sleep over tonight he doesn’t feel like going all the way back to his dorm room on the other side of town. They board the train back down to LeBlanc and Yusuke finds himself drifting off to the quiet rumbling of the tracks. He leans to the side, resting his head against Akira and closes his eyes.

 

-

 

The train ride is not a long one at all, so he couldn’t have been asleep for long, but he still feels lethargic and drowsy as he wakes up to Akira shaking his shoulder.

“Come on,” Akira says softly, “our stops next you need to get up.”

Yusuke nods blearily, letting Akira guide him up and out of the station, waking up a bit as the cool night air hits his face. Yongen-Jaya is always a quiet area, but in the night it seems even more so, the sparse shops closed and the few people who haunt it settled in for the night. It’s serene in a way, and Yusuke feels a moment of happiness as he remembers that this is the place he left The Sayori to rest, in a homey café nestled in a quiet and serene location.

 A hand reaches down to grab his own, and the suddenness of it knocks out whatever sleepiness was still left inside him. Akira gives his hand a short squeeze and Yusuke feels that same indescribable warmth fill him up again.

“Ah, those girls are not around you know, in fact I don’t think we’ll ever have to worry about them again.”

Akira gives a slightly startled laugh, raising a hand to rub the back of his head. “Actually, I’m doing this because I want to.”

Yusuke tilts his head, “Are your hands cold?”

“No,” Akira says, a bit too firmly, “I just want to hold your hand, because I like holding your hand.”

“I see,” Yusuke says, getting the feeling that means that there’s something else being said here and he’s just not getting it. “I like holding your hand as well, it makes me feel an almost inexpressible warmth. It’s a very pleasant feeling.”

Akira hums, coming to an abrupt stop and then reaching over to grab Yusuke’s other hand pulling him until they are face to face.

“Yusuke,” he begins, a so obviously nervous expression on his face that is so strange to see on his face. “I know that today was weird and that when you kissed me you were doing it as a friend to help out. But I like you, I have liked you for a long while now and today was fun for me for an entirely different reason. I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I needed to you after everything.”

Akira looks firm and fragile at the same time, conflicting states of being that Yusuke finds entrancing. A lot about Akira is entrancing actually, although Yusuke found them through Ann and her beauty Yusuke is confident in saying that Akira is just as beautiful and multi-faceted in a way that amazes him. Like a painting that changes when looked at different angles, Yusuke feels that he could stare at Akira forever and still not see every single side of him.

“So, are you going to give me an answer or are just going to stand here and stare at each other?” Akira says, still looking nervous but now also amused.

“I,” Yusuke begins, failing to look Akira in the eye and staring at their intertwined hands instead, “I do not know if I like you, it is not something I have considered before. But I do know that I care about you, and find you interesting, more so than other people. I also know that I enjoy the time we spend together, and that today though odd was not at all unpleasant.”

“So?”

“So, if you do not mind my feelings being unclear, I would not mind – in fact I would very much enjoy – entering a relationship with you so I can clarify my feelings. Though I have a feeling that the answer will please the both of us.”

“Hey,” Akira says, and Yusuke can hear the grin in his voice, “can I ask you something else?”

“Yes of course,” Yusuke replies looking up and sure enough Akira is smiling.

“Would you mind if I kissed you? An actual one this time, I didn’t even get to respond last time.”

The nod he gives in response feels like it happens without his consent, but he doesn’t get to ponder that as he feels Akira’s lips press into his, his arms coming up to wrap around him. Before was pleasant, nice, but this is so much more. His fingers curl around Akira’s shoulders pulling the other closer. The kiss is sweet, the taste of the parfait from earlier still lingering on both their lips, and Yusuke feels something well up within him until he might explode. The feeling he gets when he’s overwhelmed by the ideas of the world around him but just from feeling Akira’s lips pressed against his own.

When they finally break apart he feels like there is a galaxy in the space between them, a world of stars he won’t ever be able to capture no matter how hard he tries to draw it all out.

“Oh my,” he hears himself say, more than little breathless and Akira laughs burying his head into his shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go,” he says, head still cushioned in the crook of his neck, “and don’t tell Morgana about this he’ll probably complain about chastity or something and make me sleep downstairs.”

“I swear on my life to keep this secret for the night,” He says solemnly, and Akira laughs even harder, pushing himself off and relinking their hands at they continue walking to LeBlanc.

“No need for all that, but I appreciate it anyways.” Akira says, taking out his keys to unlock the door. As he swings it open he is met with the heavy scent of coffee that seems permanently attached to Akira’s person. “Now let’s go to sleep, I’m exhausted, we can talk about this more tomorrow.”

Akira says this confidently, steps sure, but Yusuke notes the blush on his cheeks and finds himself laughing softly, and then a bit louder when Akira glares at him.

Tomorrow seems wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas Eve everyone, and may you have a Merry Christmas as well
> 
> -
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.twinsky.tumblr.com)


End file.
